JetÉire
JetÉire '''(abbrv. '''JÉ) was a large ROBLOX airline based in Ireland. JetEire is one the largest airlines in terms of members, largest Irish-based airline, and one of the oldest operating airlines on ROBLOX. History ''Beginning JetÉire was derived from Aer Lingus, in August 2011 over copyright fears. As a result, JetÉire was indeed made. Within days ads and hiring was well on the go. High ranks were kept the same, and people like Irealyhatenoobs, and DarkBeastz who joined back then are still here. The airline began with use of its Airbus A320. The A320 operated daily flights from at the time, Dublin. Dublin was an old airport, and as said it was rumoured there was a new one coming into operation. As usual, the daily business of JÉ flights continued merrily throughout the Halloween, Christmas and St Patrick's day events. It was as it came along to Easter 2012, in which that year so far was a fresh start, the next generation of aircraft were coming into service, with much more realism was the announcement of the new Dublin Intl Airport in late March/ early April 2012. The new Dublin at the time was by far the most advanced and realistic airport on ROBLOX. It was ahead of the pack and JÉ were right in the middle of it all. Their member growth rapidly shot up and flights were going as planned. April 2012 Exploits It was only until one night, during mid/late April 2012 that someone noticed something. Dublin Intl Airport was on free models. Word quickly spread and a person named DrShrink, was the culprit to it all. Immediately JÉ and aviation powerhouses like RoAir were afraid and angered, With the release of two of Yrreb's new airports, Mayford and Lecton. Aviation went practically into lockdown, with JÉ really feeling the pain of a member slump and severe inactivity as a result of the fear of being exploited during a flight, resulting in a bad safety record. SirBlueBuru, JÉ's original founder was enraged by this happening, with word spreading and the model going far and wide of his work of art, he quit. As a result, the question was who was going to take over. Post-Exploits Mrsmith23 took over in May 2012. Mrsmith kept JÉ in its lockdown state until circa, July 2012. JÉ introduced a new model and slight change to the livery of its A320 that looked a lot better and realistic. It operated some flights throughout the remains of the Summer, for example the green livery. It also operated its Boeing 777-300ER, which was an amazement to many. It operated flights in the last leg of Summer however wasn't long before it was phased out in October. In September 2012, aviation recovered from the main shock of the exploit , and the new British school year marked the start of the main flights again. JÉ again with its new owner regained its feet and by Christmas 2012, it really was beginning to look like JÉ was heading a successful path again. It also began JÉ Regional, a new service of regional Ireland-UK flights that was owned by POB97 happily. JÉR was operating flights separately as a sub-division of the main JÉ and was looking at an unexpected popularity and member growth. January 2013 came, a year of refresh, unlike any other year aviation had. One that would be absolutely amazing and one that will gain aviation itself lots of popularity. JÉ began operating fresh new flights with its still operational A320 and the New year was just one of the reasons the party was getting started for the year. RoAir was also seeing a massive boost in members too, and both airlines were extremely happy about what their positions were. Then rumours, dating back to October 2012 began circulating again that Cranacyr was SirBlueBuru. AirAttica, another extremely successful airline that munched on the crumbling airlines of early Summer 2012 was owned by Cranacyr. Tensions were growing between the groups, JÉ, RoAir were still strongly bonded as they are today and Air Attica. Then, on the night of January 6th 2013 just as tensions were slowly growing, three main powerhouses, flights were occurring. Each flight clocked in around one hour after the other. Air Attica started first, and on takeoff their plane basically fell to bits. Being the first time they used their Dash 8 Q400 and as well as the first flight of the year it was certainly a bit of a letdown and small investigations as to what happened were about to take place. Word slowly spread and it was clear that on that night, An hour before the JÉ flight the AA flight had crashed. Of course, since JÉ wanted to be on the safe side and since it was the first flight of the year, JÉ didn't pay much attention as to what happened. Crashes were usually a one off anyway. So, it being the first flight of the Year JÉ were proud of that, and with an amazing year planned ahead of them it was certainly the base of most things. Many players turned up and the flight, despite a minor 2 Minute delay took off with no major set backs and all was normal. The distance from Galway to Mayford was roughly 3/4 Mins and the passengers prepared for the flight ahead of them. The plane was in the air, flying to Mayford. All seemed fine and a casual conversation was going on between the HR's and the passengers. It was really looking quite a flight. Certainly, I was impressed. Then roughly mid-way into the flight, just after Fatpop (DarkBeastz) teleported on the plane after multiple attempts, to be ready for serving the passengers who were excited looked out the window and saw an explosion. The 'alarms' of OMG! Sounded and it was looking quite a situation. Passengers and crew were freaking out as the right wing and the economy section of the plane slowly began to fall to pieces with constant explosions coming and going. The situation was being delt clearly and the pilot, Cattp was not in the need for turning back as a result of instinct, which you can't blame. He continued flying the plane in desperate hope he and his terrified passengers would make it safely on the runway to Mayford before it was all over. As parts were constantly being deleted the plane sped up and Cattp was becoming worried he wouldn't slow down in time for a safe landing. The explosions and deletions kept on occurring, by now about 9 Passengers were dead, strewn off their seats into the cold, Irish air that lay beneath them. Fortunately, Cattp spotted the runway and began making preparations for an emergency landing when there was one single explosion. This one, brought down the plane. The plane suddenly began to fall out of the sky and the captain could only stare helplessly as he watched he and his passengers fall to their deaths. Unfortunately all 23 lives were lost onboard that flight. Later on Canyon Airways were showing their new plane and that was crashed, by similar thing. The wings were torn off and the plane fell out the sky as crowds watched unbearfully on the ground their shining new plane fall from the sky in a cloud of smoke. JÉ, being the main one that was hit during this attack, now called 6/1 was the lead investigator into who done it and why. They got to a conclusion several months later and it was infact (not naming) someone in the economy section, who was silent and with tests being conducted proved his position and ease to do it. JÉ Managed to get flights put in about a week later and seriously toughened admins and security. HR's were now mostly unable to get admin and that angered many. However they stayed calm and JÉ was fine. Easter 2013 came along, with the release of its fresh new Airbus A330 replacing the old A320 and including a bar, it turned many heads and saw great numbers. After the conclusion of the case being solved a month before and flights now completely running to schedule again; JÉ was now set for a good year. JÉR was phased out for some unknown reasons. By now the tensions become so high Air Attica practically isolated itself from the rest of Aviation. Of course it didn't affect JÉ too much and all was running smooth. Flights carried on with minor issues (normal business) and yes, all seemed fine. Summer 2013 came along and this Summer was going to be great. With JÉ being the hosts to the ROBLOX International Air Show 2013 and some hopefuls for the ROBLOX International Air Festival 2013. As Summer progressed customers became very agitated about flights and a 'riot' broke out. Passengers were in hope to overthrowing bad HR's and, some innocent ones who basically tried to take care of the situation. Eventually after about a long four weeks, despite frequent flights the passengers calmed down. Summer 2013 was great, and all we had left was the last leg of 2013. The first part of the 'last leg' of 2013 (Sept, Oct) Saw massive increase in passengers and flights. Flights were running smooth as a baby's bottom and it all was running well until JÉ started having many crashes. Most flights that occurred crashed, and that was leading to a near riot again. JÉ, professionally took care of this situation and delt with it by re-introducing a whole new range of polices many HR's had to comply to. Yes, it did work and it worked just in time for the launch of their absolutely stunning new Boeing 777-200ER. This aircraft was indeed top notch with interior derived and re-modelled completely from the Airbus A330 and had reclining seats, a self service bar and a complimentary RoGo magazine. Ideas for these were mentioned in a staff debate/ meeting onto what would benefit JÉ if they had a 777 and what will be available and accessible in the in-construction interior. The final two months of 2013 saw the stunning 777 take flight and rule the skies. During November it proved it was certainly going to last long, unlike their previous 777-300ER which crashed due to lag. However, despite its amazing impression in November in December it seemed to do the same as the 777-300ER. The weld kept breaking, it kept lagging out and so on and so forth. Problems with the 777 were blamed for its highly sophisticated interior which was indeed an amazing feature. The 777-200 retired in mid-February 2014. 2013 Ended a little strangely as the awards were cancelled due to owner changing and an argument about how aviation should be equal. January 2014 started off amazing and as it progressed the 777 kept on crashing. HR's of JÉ became increasingly worried about the aircraft and since the new generation of aircraft had begun JÉ was slacking behind. The popularity of new, fresh airlines were increasing and its tactics and refferals to were now old. Despite a new generation of planes ordered and whipped into service it wasn't long before faults with that happened, too. Now, JÉ is currently sorting out this situation with brand new things, like polices and orders of flight. These will be introduced in late-March and will benefit JÉ greatly. 2014 onwards In January JetÉire announced that it will be changing it's livery, the new livery had a great reception with it's take on the classic livery. The most notible changes from the old livery being that the bottom is grey not white, and the main logo has been positioned to make it look more modern. Less notible changes include the addition of aircraft names with the prefix of Clipper i.e Clipper Ratoath (A320-200). Registrations have also been added to the majority of JE aircraft, the registration is based on the aircraft type. More details can be found in the fleet table. '2016 rebrand and expansion' Late in 2016 mrsmith23 took over as CEO from Ubershoot as he had to leave to focus on his studies. During this transition JetÉire underwent a complete rebrand and fleet refurbishment. The rebrand included logos, liveries and interiors for all of JetÉire's aircraft, starting on the 777 and A320 the interior was completely redone and a new livery added. Eventually more aircraft were added back to the fleet with their new look. Dublin airport was also brought back in it's 5th generation to act as JetÉire's International Hub once again, since then Derry has been opened along with retro airports donated by yrreb. Since the rebrand JetÉire has continued to expand reaching 10,000 members in July of 2018, with new airports & stores being built and the introduction of a larger fleet. '2018 CEO changeover' Mrsmith23 has done his announcement that the ownership will be handed to Ollie_S20 as he is really busy on September 2018. And ever since it was a big mistake. Kyle deserved it all. Buildings and Airports Fleet Boeing's customer code for '''JetÉire '''is J3. Classes of Service First class is the highest available class of service on JetEire and is currently priced at R$900. Holders of a first class ticket are the first passengers to be checked in at their own dedicated check in desk. First class also allows access to lounges where complimentary drinks will be offered on request. First class passengers receive priority boarding and are given access to the first class cabin, which is in the front of every aircraft offering first class. First Class has it's own menu and access to it's own bathrooms including showers on the A380. JetÉire operated Business Class until 2016 where it was replaced by Premium Economy. Premium Economy offers passengers access to larger seats, a seperate menu and nicer cabin for less than traditional Business Class. Premium Economy is currently R$120. The current Premium Economy product was designed by long serving staff member walpoleboy6 and constructed by former CEO mrsmith23. Economy Class is the main class of service on JetEire. Economy used to be priced at 100 Tix, however after ROBLOX removed Tix from the site the ticket was made free. Accidents and Incidents JetÉire has been involved in '''two' notable hull-loss accident resulting in the deaths of 23 passengers. Trivia *JetÉire actually means "JetIreland", because Éire means "Ireland". *JetÉire was the first operator of an Airbus A380-800 with full interior, sound, and plane kit. *JetÉire was one of the first airlines to feature onboard bars and distribution of onboard food using admin commands. *The Clipper prefix on all JÉ aircraft is because Pan Am used to call their aircraft 'Clipper (name here)'. JetÉire recently changed the logo to remember Pan Am and thus took after their 'Clipper' prefix. *JetÉire Captains are distinguisable from First Officers from the golden laurel wreath on their cap. Category:1000-9999 Members